house_on_the_hillfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alexia Danvers
Alexia Danvers '''bardziej znana jako '''Alex lub Lexi, główna bohaterka w House on the Hill. ''Jest jedyną czarownicą w Nowym Orleanie, która bez interesownie pomaga Klausowi. Ma brata bliźniaka, Caleba. Urodziła się w Ipswich, jako córka Evelyn oraz Williama Danversów. Alex jest również kuzynką Leny Duchannes oraz bratanicą Masona Rawenwooda. Alex jest jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic w Nowym Orleanie. Przez dorastanie w Francuskiej Dzielnicy, stała się nie ufna w stosunku do wampirów oraz czarownic, które wykorzystują jej potęgę do zastraszania nieśmiertelnych. Biografia Alexia urodziła się w Ipswich, małym mieście we wschodniej Anglii. Wychowywała się wraz ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem oraz czterema synami rodzin Sabatu Ipswich. Gdy miała 8 lat, matka wywiozła ją do Nowego Orleanu dla jej bezpieczeństwa, gdzie zostawiła ją pod opieką Masona Ravenwooda, który kompletnie nie interesował się swoją bratanicą. Panować nad swoimi umiejętnościami nauczyły ją czarownice Sabatu Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Dorastając w Nowym Orleanie Na swojej drodze napotykała wiele wampirów oraz czarownic, z którymi miała różne stosunki, lecz najwięcej kontrowersji wzbudzała jej znajomość z Marcelem, który mimo zakazu, który wydał na uprawianie magii przez czarownice, ten jej nie karał, choć Lexi notorycznie używała swoich nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności. Przebywając głównie w towarzystwie Sabatu, nauczyła się by liczyć na siebie oraz być uważnym na każdym kroku, a w szczególności nie ufać wampirom. Sophie Deveraux, by mieć większy wgląd na młodą czarownicę, zatrudniła 15'letnią Lexi w Rousseau's na stanowisku kelnerki. Nie przeszkadzało to Danvers, gdyż nie uczyła się w szkole, a w domu, więc za zezwoleniem Soph, przynosiła notatki oraz książki do baru, gdzie w wolnych chwilach przysiadała nad lekcjami. Odpowiadało to nie tylko Alex, ale też i reszcie doświadczonych czarownic. Bunt do zakazów Marcela oraz przyłączenie się do Klausa Danvers z całych sił stara się ratować czarownice przed śmiercią z rąk wampirów, chociaż ci, skutecznie bądź nie, utrudniają jej to, a tajna broń Marcela nie ułatwia jej swoich misji ani trochę. Caleb, gdy tylko wyczuje siostrę w potrzebie, pomaga jej, choć kosztuje go to wiele wysiłku, tak samo jak i ją, gdyż łączenie mocy to trudne zaklęcie. Gdy do Nowego Orleanu powraca Klaus nakłoniony spiskiem czarownic przeciwko niemu, siostry Deveraux porywają Hayley, ciężarną wilczycę, której ojcem dziecka jest Niklaus. By mieć nad nim przewagę, której kurczowo potrzebowały do pozbycia się władzy Marcela, "złączyły" Alexię z Ciężarną, nie uzgadniając z młodą czarownicą tego. Mimo tego, Lexi podsłuchawszy ich rozmowę, dowiedziała się wcześniej o ich planie, lecz nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Przyłącza się do Klausa, dostrzegłszy wspólne cele oraz mniejsze zło między tą dwójką. Lexi pomaga Pierwotnemu, mimo że wie, jak niebezpieczne mogą być skutki ich działań, w szczególności dla niej. Czarownice zajęte swoimi problemami, nie dostrzegły zmiany strony Danvers, dzięki czemu dziewczyna może działać na dwa fronty spełniając również swoje własne cele. M.in. czarownica pomaga 3 Rodzeństwa Mikaelsonów w wybiciu Daviny z rąk Marcela, która to jest jego tajną bronią. Podczas starcia w kościele, Alex jednak mdleje przez ból zadany Hayley na bagnach. Powrót do Ipswich Alex poprzez tatuaż wypalony na jej dłoni, zmuszona jest do powrotu do Ipswich, jej rodzinnego miasta, gdzie nie jest witana zbyt miło ze strony tamtejszego sabatu, głównie z powodu Elijahy, który postanawia dla jej bezpieczeństwa jechać z nią, nie wiedząc gdzie dokładnie czarownica się wybiera. Osobowość Alexia jest pewną siebie oraz swoich umiejętności czarownicą. Dorastając na Francuskiej Dzielnicy nauczyła się również płynnie posługiwać sarkazmem oraz kpiną, czego używa często w wymianach zdań z Diego lub innymi wampirami Marcela, jak nie i z nim samym. Mimo swojej sarkastycznej natury, jest również przyjazna dla ludzi z bliskiego otoczenia. Ma wolę walki o swoje oraz jest samodzielna, poprzez mieszkanie z wujem, który nie interesował się nią kompletnie przez jej życie. Jest niezależną, lojalną i wierną swoim ambicją młodą dziewczyną, która dla ważnych dla niej osób, mogłaby zginąć. Moce i umiejętności Lex jest silniejsza od swojego brata w poszczególnych kwestiach, ale i też słabsza. Poprzez czerwoną materię, która jest również jej energią, jest najsilniejszą z czarownic w Nowym Orleanie. Alexia nie zawsze kontroluje swoje umiejętności, niekiedy działa pod presją emocji. * '''Umiejętności Sensoryczne - '''Alex potrafi' wyczuć użyje mocy przez innego maga oraz ilość użytej mocy. Niekiedy widzi rónież osobę, która używa swych umiejętności. * '''Telekineza - '''Poprzez siłę swojego umysłu, Lexi potrafi manipulować oraz podnosić różne przedmioty. Dzięki tej umiejętności może również lewitować oraz poruszać się swobodnie w powietrzu. * '''Rekonstrukcja - '''Zdolność do naprawy lub odbudowy przedmiotów, które zostały zdemontowane lub zniszczone tylko przy użyciu umysłu. ' * '''Manipulacja energią -' Danvers może rzutować podmuchy energii, strumienie, fale i śruby własnej energii telekinetycznej, pozwalając jej uderzać, pchać, ciągnąć lub wysadzać swoje cele, potencjalnie wywierając wystarczającą siłę, aby je zniszczyć. Energia ta manifestuje się w dowolnym kształcie i formie, zarysowując jej telekinetyczne sfery wpływów, gdyż energia ta jest widoczna w czerwonawym kolorze. Gdy jej energia trafi w cel, może użyć swojej telekinezy, aby zadać dalsze obrażenia. * Generacja Pola Siłowego - '''Jest w stanie stworzyć bardzo trwałą barierę energii, którą może kształtować i dostosowywać w razie potrzeby. Używała go do chwytania i rozbijania celów, ochrony innych przed ogniem wroga, powstrzymywania celu lub do osłaniania i odbijania ataków wrogów. Mogła również amortyzować wszelkie upadki. * '''Telepatia - '''Alex potrafi czytać w myślach, komunikować się telepatycznie oraz doświadczać wspomnień i myśli innych. Może także rzutować własne myśli, czy też mieszać w głowach innym oraz hipnotyzować innych. Podczas korzystania ze swojej mocy jej tęczówki czasami świecą ciemnoczerwonym kolorem, szczególnie gdy koncentruje się na określonych celach. Użyła tej umiejętności między innymi, by połączyć się z umysłem Klausa podczas pierwszego Balu Charytatywnego, na którym była Cami, zorganizowanym przez Marcela. * '''Manipulacja mentalna - '''Lexi była w stanie zastosować formę manipulacji mentalnej, często jako rodzaj iluzorycznej hipnozy. Wkradając się do głowy swojego celu, mogła doznać wspomnienia, którego tylko chciała. Mogła też zmusić dzięki temu osoby do przypomnienia sobie czegoś i umieszczając ich w wizjach przypominających sen na jawie, czyniła ich niemal bezradnymi. Mogła również zmuszać osoby do robienia tego, czego chciała, co działało jak perswazja, jednak przed tym nie można było się uchronić. * '''Manipulacja emocjonalna '-' Dzięki swoim zdolnościom umysłowym Danvers często używała tego w celu wywołania strachu lub bólu emocjonalnego u osoby w postaci koszmarnych halucynacji, które mogłyby ogłuszyć i osłabić nawet osobę tak potężną jak Pierwotny. Te wizje mogą przedstawiać rzeczy, których człowiek się boi, żałuje lub ogólne niepokoje, chociaż ich natura nie zależy od Alex. Wydaje się, że jest w stanie wiedzieć, co widzi jej ofiara i być z nimi w zasięgu wzroku, nie wiedząc o jej obecności. Może również wywoływać każdą inną emocję niekoniecznie związaną z cierpieniem. __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__